1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf club, denoted in the art as a putter, wherein a club head which attaches to the golf club is geometrically symmetrical. The club head attaches to the shaft for equal weight distribution of the club head over the entire length and circumferentially around the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of golf clubs, especially those denoted in the art as putters, it has been a general pratice to manufacturer golf clubs having club heads which are geometrically unsymmetrical and have unequal weight distribution with respect to the shaft. That is, the weight of the club head is not equally distributed over the entire length of the shaft or circumferentially around the shaft. For this reason, a golf ball that is struck by a putter does not necessarily follow a straight line due to uneven striking forces among other reasons. Also, it is difficult for an individual playing golf to use his steroscopic vision enabling him to perceive the depth of field thereby judging the distance and direction of travel of the golf ball to a target because conventional putters require the golfer to strike the ball to the golfer's left or right side instead of to his front where a natural line of sight utilizing both eyes will permit the golfer to judge distance optimally. Conventional putting requires the golfer to strike the ball to the golfer's left or right side instead of to his front where a natural line of sight utilizing both eyes will permit him to judge the distance optimally.
When striking a golf ball with a golf club, particularly those denoted in the art as putters, golf clubs have heads which are geometrically unsymmetrical with respect to the shaft not being attached to the center of the club head. This yields an uneven weight distribution over the entire length of the shaft resulting in an uneven striking force of the golf ball when the face of the club head comes into contact with the golf ball.
To have a golf ball follow a straight imaginary line from a resting place to a target such as a hole in a golf green, it is important to strike the golf ball at a proper angle. This is very difficult with a golf club, particularly a putter, having a nongeometrical golf club head attached to a shaft which results in an uneven weight distribution of the club head over the entire length of the shaft and an uneven striking of the golf ball.
Design patents issued to Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 136,005 on July 20, 1943; Mackenzie, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,540, Dec. 27, 1966; and Dohan, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,617, Apr. 3, 1973 disclose various designs of golf club head configurations, particularly denoted in the art as putters, some of which have unsymmetrical heads attached at one end of the shaft.
This invention discloses a golf club having a geometrically symmetrical shapped club head which has equal distribution of the weight of the club head over the entire length of the shaft and circumferentially around the shaft.